The Birthday Party
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Gumball and Darwin get invited to Tobias's birthday party
1. Getting the Invitation

My story starts as Nicole just dropped Gumball and Darwin off at school. "Bye kids. Have a great day at school," Nicole said to her kids.

"We will," said Gumball.

When Gumball and Darwin got into the hallway, Tobias came up to them and said, "Gumball, Darwin, this is an invitation to my birthday party," he said.

"Thank you Tobias," Darwin said as he and Gumball grabbed their invitations.

Soon Tobias left Gumball and Darwin, giggling excitedly. Then Gumball and Darwin went to their lockers. "Let's put these in our backpacks," said Gumball.

And they did.


	2. Opening the Invitation

When Gumball and Darwin got home, they opened the invitation that Tobias gave them. "You're invited to Tobias's birthday party," Gumball read.

"Saturday, January 12 at 1:00," Darwin continued.

"Should we go?" Gumball asked.

"We should!" Darwin smiled.

"We have to ask Mom first," said Gumball.

"I'm okay with that," said Darwin.


	3. Asking Nicole

Two weeks later, Gumball and Darwin decided that they were going to tell Nicole about the birthday party. "You ready?" Gumball asked.

"I guess," said Darwin.

Gumball and Darwin walked to Nicole, who was smoking a cigarette in the garage. "Mom, there's a birthday party this Saturday and Darwin and I really wanna go," said Gumball.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do," said Nicole.

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin found Nicole reading an invitation to another birthday party. "Well?" Darwin asked.

"The party's tomorrow," Nicole said, not knowing she was reading the wrong invitation.

"No! That's the wrong invitation! Darwin, go get the invitation we're telling Mom about," said Gumball.

"Sure thing, Gumball," Darwin said, grabbing Tobias's invitation.

Soon Nicole read the invitation and then looked at Gumball and Darwin with a smile. "Can we go?" Gumball asked.

"Yes you can," said Nicole.

"Yay!" Gumball and Darwin cheered, dancing crazy.


	4. Anais Knows

The next morning, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were eating breakfast. "So let me get this straight: Gumball and Darwin are going to a real birthday party tomorrow?" Anais asked.

"They are!" Nicole smiled.

"Yeah! When we told Mom about the party, she read the wrong invitation, but then I told Darwin to get the one we were talking about," Gumball smiled.

"Now, whose birthday was that? Penny's?" Nicole asked.

"No. It was Joe's birthday," said Darwin.

"Now what do you think Tobias would like. A book, or an action figure?" Nicole asked.

"He really likes video games!" Gumball smiled.

"You know, we'll just wait until after school and get something from the store," said Nicole.


	5. Going Shopping

After school that day, Gumball, Darwin, and Nicole were at the store. Nicole was looking through the action figure section and thought about what Gumball and Darwin said that morning. "You know what kids, I'll let you buy a video game for Tobias," she said to her boys.

"Yay!" Gumball and Darwin cheered.

"Just one! Don't buy one for yourselves," said Nicole.

"Okay," Gumball and Darwin said together.


	6. Gumball and Darwin's Imagination

That night, Gumball and Darwin were in their room. "Hey Darwin, I have an idea," said Gumball.

"What is it?" Darwin asked.

"Let's draw a picture of what we think the party's gonna look like, and we tell each other what our drawings are about," said Gumball.

"I love that idea!" Darwin smiled.

Soon Gumball and Darwin started drawing. "Are you ready?" Gumball asked.

"Born ready," said Darwin.

"Okay, on three. One, two, three," said Gumball.

Soon Darwin showed his picture. "This is everyone when Tobias opens the presents. I drew Tobias opening our present, I drew you and me watching, and I drew Joe, Penny, Bobert, and Carrie. Your turn," he said.

"Since it's gonna be a pool party, I drew us at the swimming pool with Tobias and Joe," said Gumball.

"Wow! That's really cool!" Darwin smiled.


	7. Getting Ready for the Party

The next morning, Gumball and Darwin woke up bright and early. They did not want to be late for Tobias's birthday party. When Nicole got up, she saw Gumball and Darwin on the couch watching TV. "You kids are up early," said Nicole.

"We know that," said Gumball.

"Is there a reason for that?" Nicole asked.

"There is!" Darwin said. "We don't wanna be late for Tobias's birthday party."

"Oh, you guys! You have tons of time," said Nicole. "But maybe while you're waiting, you can sign Tobias's birthday card."

"Okay," Gumball and Darwin said together.

Soon they were in the kitchen. "I want you two to write your names inside the card, and write Tobias's name on the envelope," said Nicole.

"Okay," Gumball and Darwin said, doing what they were told to do.

When they were done, Gumball asked, "Mom, what time does the party start?"

"1:00," said Nicole.

"And what time is it right now?" Darwin asked.

"10:00," said Nicole.

"And how many numbers are on the clock?" Gumball asked.

"Twelve," said Nicole.

"So what comes after 12:00?" Darwin asked.

"1:00," Nicole smiled.

"Yay!" Gumball and Darwin cheered.

Richard walked in when the chaos started. "Richard, they really wanna go to that party," Nicole giggled.

"I bet! Anais told me everything," said Richard.

At noon, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were watching Daisy the Donkey together until Nicole walked in and said, "Gumball, Darwin, it's time for you to take a bath and get ready for the party," she said.

"Yay! It's almost time to go!" Gumball cheered.

When they were done with their bath, they put on their swimsuits and their clothes over them. Then Nicole said, "Now before we go, I just want you two to know that the pool is going to be inside."

"Why?" Anais asked. She was curious about everything.

"Not like it's your business, Anais, but I'm still gonna explain anyway. It is really cold outside, so if the pool were outside at this time of year, you two and all the other kids will be freezing to death," Nicole explained.

"Wow! I've never thought of it that way, but I don't care. At least we still get to go swimming," Darwin grinned.

"That's right," Nicole agreed.

When the boys got outside, Richard said, "Bye boys. Have fun at the party!"

"We will!" Gumball and Darwin said together.


	8. At the Party

Gumball, Darwin, and Nicole just arrived at the party. Nicole started talking to Mrs. Wilson, Tobias's mom. "Everyone's already at the pool?" Nicole asked.

"Yep," said Mrs. Wilson.

"Okay. Come on Gumball and Darwin," said Nicole.

Soon they went to the pool, where all the other kids were. "Hi Gumball and Darwin!" everyone yelled.

"Hi guys! Sorry we're late," Gumball said, politely.

"Oh no, kids. You're early," Nicole corrected her boys.

"Yeah! We're all early, Gumball and Darwin," said Joe.

"Goodbye kids. I'll pick you up when the party's over," said Nicole.

"Bye, Mommy!" Darwin yelled.

Soon Sarah came to Gumball and Darwin. "Hi Gumball and Darwin," she said.

"Hello Sarah," said Gumball.

Soon the three sat on a towel. "Darwin, say _I love you, Anais_ ," said Sarah.

"I love you, Anais," said Darwin.

"Gumball, say _I love you, Boots_ ," said Sarah.

"I love you, Boots," said Gumball.

"Darwin, say _I love you, Dora_ ," said Sarah.

"I love you, Dora," said Darwin.

"Let's go into the pool," said Sarah.

"Okay," Gumball and Darwin said together.

Soon they went into the pool. "Be careful, Gumball and Darwin. Be careful! You're gonna drown!" Sarah cried.

"AAH!" Gumball and Darwin shrieked, going back to three foot.

"Do you wanna go to the hot tub?" Sarah asked.

"What's a hot tub?" Gumball asked.

"Follow me," said Sarah.

Soon they went into the hot tub. "Wow!" Darwin said. "This is warm!"

"Yeah! I can't believe we're just hearing about one of these," said Gumball.

"Hey!" Carrie said. "I wonder whose first time it is here."

"It's probably Gumball and Darwin's first time because they're just hearing about hot tubs," said Penny.

"Let's go check out the bathroom," said Clayton.


	9. Trouble at the Party

The kids go into the bathroom. "Let's all take a shower," said Carrie.

"That's a great idea!" Sarah smiled. Gumball and Darwin took off their bathing suits and are now naked. Sarah laughed and said, "Gumball and Darwin!"

"What? You said we were gonna take a shower," said Gumball.

"Hey!" Penny said. "They have a point."

Soon everybody took off their bathing suits. Everyone went two at a time. First Joe and Carrie went. Then Clayton and Darwin went. When 30 seconds passed, Clayton said to Darwin, "Darwin, we can get out now."

Then Gumball and Penny went. When 30 minutes passed, Penny said to Gumball, "Gumball, we can get out now."

Then Sarah went and now everyone has had a shower. "Hey Gumball," Sarah said. "Would you like your hair in a ponytail?"

"No!" Gumball cried.

"But you'll look beautiful!"

"But I don't want one!"

"Gumball, sit!"

"No!"

"Sarah," Carrie said. "Leave him alone."

"Fine!" Sarah said.

Soon Gumball and Darwin started crying. "Gumball, Darwin, is everything okay?" Clayton asked.

"We miss our mommy, and daddy, and Anais!" Darwin cried.

"Oh, you've never been at a birthday party before?" Joe guessed.

"No!" Gumball cried.

"Oh, don't cry!" Penny said, feeling bad.


	10. The Unexpected Phone Call

Joe, Gumball, and Darwin rushed up to Mr. Wilson, Tobias's dad. "Mr. Wilson, Gumball and Darwin wanna go home," said Joe.

"You want me to call your mom?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"Yes!" Gumball cried.

Soon Mr. Wilson dialed Nicole's number. "Hi Nicole, I have two people who wanna speak to you," he said.

He gave the phone to Darwin. "Hi, Mrs. Mom," said Darwin.

"Hello Darwin! Are you and Gumball having fun?" Nicole asked, worried because of the way Darwin said hi to his mom.

"No!" Darwin cried.

"Oh," Nicole said. "Do you guys wanna go home?"

"Yes!" Gumball cried.

They handed the phone back to Tobias's dad. "Yeah! We're so sorry if you weren't expecting this phone call to happen Nicole. We are so very sorry... You'll be there as soon as possible?... Okay, bye," Mr. Wilson said, hanging up. He said to Gumball and Darwin, "You go sit down while you wait."


	11. Nicole to the Rescue

Gumball and Darwin sat down and watched the other kids swim in the pool. Alan and Carmen walked up to Gumball and Darwin. "Gumball and Darwin, are you okay?" Alan asked.

"We're fine," said Gumball.

Alan did not hear Gumball, so he asked, "Gumball and Darwin, are you okay?"

"We said _we're fine_ ," said Darwin.

Soon Nicole walked in. "I came in as fast as I could. Are you two okay?" she asked.

"We're not sure anymore!" Gumball cried.

Gumball and Darwin walked up to Nicole. "Yeah! Once again, we are so sorry if you weren't expecting this!" Mr. Wilson said.

"Oh, no worries! It's not the first time something like this happened," said Nicole.

Soon Nicole and the boys left. "Bye, Gumball and Darwin!" the kids yelled.

In the car, Nicole asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, but we're sad that we never got to see Tobias open our present!" Darwin cried.

"Do you guys wanna go back in there?" Nicole teased.

"No!" Gumball and Darwin yelled.

"You wanna go back in there someday?" Nicole asked, being a little more serious.

"We don't know!" Gumball yelled.


	12. The Goodie Bag

At school that following Monday, Gumball and Darwin went to their lockers when Tobias rushed to them and said, "Gumball and Darwin!"

He handed them a goodie bag. "What's this?" Gumball asked.

"This is a goodie bag from my birthday party. The one that you two ended up leaving early at," said Tobias.

"Yeah, we know which one you're talking about," said Darwin.

Mr. Small walked in and said, "Gumball and Darwin went to your party?"

"Yeah, but they left," said Tobias.

"Why?" Mr. Small asked.

"They missed their parents and sister," said Tobias.

"This is really nice of you, Tobias! Thank you!" Gumball smiled.

 **THE END!**


End file.
